


Who the hell is Mr.Durex

by Nightsnow



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightsnow/pseuds/Nightsnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>海德拉情趣店AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who the hell is Mr.Durex

1.

冬兵不高兴。

当然冬兵每天都不高兴，今天只算是常规中的特例。也就是说，格外，十分，非常，很。

事情归根结底能追溯到两天前皮埃斯进了箱杜蕾斯的双保险装家庭组避孕套。他老了，不知道纽约人民现在豪迈奔放，超市收银台卖的都是凸点螺纹燃情挚爱情迷意乱款。而且箱子很重，掉下来真的能让朗姆洛砸断腰。

交叉骨骂咧咧地把冬兵踹到上铺，大半夜又被冬兵从床板中间漏下来砸个正着。铁胳膊太重，朗姆洛有出气没进气地看冬兵坐在他肚皮上拔卡在肘间的木板，终于一口气喘不上来，闭眼撂了挑子。

于是冬兵很不高兴，他得帮朗姆洛替一周的工。木屑还全飘在钢鳞的缝隙里，有点痒。

“所以你要什么？”

冬兵凶巴巴瞪着今天的头一位客人。他没说“欢迎光临九头蛇情趣用品店”、没说“打扰了”也没说“请”，见鬼的他只是个收银的，为什么不能让罗林斯来替朗姆洛？

可怜的老实人在他的瞪视下连话都说不出来，极力抿着嘴，从脸颊到耳根都红得吓人。他看上去太正经了，也许避孕套都只用双保险的。冬兵几乎以为他要推开自己，夺路而逃，可这家伙破釜沉舟地鼓起勇气，声音却像蚊子哼哼。

“你的手怎么了？”他问。

“搞什么？”冬兵深深皱眉，“我们这不是义肢保养店。”

2.

鉴于上岗第一天就吓跑了所有踏进门来的潜在客户，冬兵只能坐在水溶润滑液的箱子上，不耐烦地接受皮埃斯的员工培训。

“真皮和垫绒的都有，当然也有金属的。你得问清楚客人，告诉他们这款会勒伤手腕。”

“夹子要随时摆好，按大小分。有些人没事路过就喜欢乱拨，记住我有强迫症，大的放左边。”

“五档震频，三种型号，不过最好不要用过二十分钟，比那种多一个软触设计。”他的老板把货架上的东西拿下来，拆开包装盒，“客人不知道买什么就给她们这个，比较贵。”

货架后响起推门声。皮埃斯连忙站起来，把手上的东西一股脑塞给冬兵：“客人来了，快去。记得说欢迎光临——”

冬兵像是根本没听见皮埃斯在背后压低声音提醒“微笑！微笑！”，面无表情地看着面前的男人。他敢打赌这家伙已经在门外兜兜转转、进进退退地迟疑了半个小时——看他几乎汗湿的额头，手紧紧攥着，干嘛这么为难自己呢？

“你好。”客人盯着他的脸，艰难地挤出句子，“我想……”

“你找什么？”

“我、我不是……”

“五档震频三种型号，”冬兵现学现卖，低头看了看右手的包装盒，棒读，“材质安全、动力强劲……”

“要么？”他抬起眼睛，把那东西递给男人，“哦，记得不要用超过二十分钟。”

3.

“我做不到，娜塔莎。”史蒂夫双手抱头，冲着手机屏幕哭诉，“他一定以为我是个疯子，我不知道自己是怎么出来的——我都不知道自己怎么能进去，他们把模特摆在门口，你知道吗？模特——谁会穿那种可怕的衣服？？？”

“好了好了，老人家。拜托，你搭话呀，问个名字就好。”

“我不行——你知道他今天递给我一个什么吗？一个……”他发出猫咪一般，绝望又崩溃的哀鸣声，“我都不知道那玩意叫什么！”

娜塔莎听起来像是翻了个白眼：“他总得有个名牌？”

“没戏。上面写着Winter Soldier，明显是个绰号。”

“那你就蹲在店门口等一辈子，等到发现他的身份好了。”娜塔莎叹了口气，“罗杰斯，这很蠢，知道吗？你是在浪费时间，他说不定不是呢？”

“他是的，娜塔莎，他是的。……我会再试试。打扰你了，谢谢，做个好梦。”

他花了两天时间重做心理准备，两天时间撰写台词，两天时间在店门口徘徊，终于在一周后站到冬兵面前。

“嘿，你好。”史蒂夫微笑道，“我想要盒双保险的……避……安全套。”

他像是得了哮喘一样地说完台词，在心里捏了捏拳头。好了，接下来冬兵会领着他去找商品，他们有一段行走的时间，史蒂夫就可以问他的名字，迂回点、委婉点，说不定还有机会打听他最近几年都过得怎样……

“我们不卖这个。”冬兵睁圆眼睛看着他，“出门左拐，两分钟外有家便利店。”

他几乎有些不忍心——这人为了一盒保险套跑了三趟、花了快十天时间，现在看上去似乎还像是快要碎掉了。如果不是朗姆洛愤而扔了那箱东西，冬兵说不定会帮这个忙……他觉得这家伙还挺好。

而且果然是双保险。果然。

4.

“有个怪人一直来店里找你？”朗姆洛仰面躺在床上，看着上铺空洞洞的床板，“我听罗林斯说了，有意思。”

冬兵没吭声。

罗林斯到店里帮忙代几天的班，于是冬兵重新坐回了收银台。相对而言他更喜欢这个工作，扫码，收钱，不需要动脑筋也没有任何体力支出，除了偶尔碰到豪迈奔放的纽约市民大采购的时候。

冬兵扫了三套情趣内衣、两副手铐、狐狸尾巴和兔子尾巴、一大罐润滑剂，直到第五件才终于忍不住抬头，那位几乎从不买东西的老主顾站在面前，窘迫地握着皮夹子，看上去更像是来抢劫而不是消费。

现在人们学坏已经都有这么快了吗？到底是世风日下、人心不古还是像老皮埃斯说的那样，人们从他那个时代起就开始疯狂地……呃。

“嗨。”冬兵打了个招呼。

“你好。”他的客人近乎虚脱地、礼貌地回答，“我是说……我以为你是这家店的导购员。”

冬兵瞥见他宽阔肩膀后冲自己比拇指的罗林斯，忽然明白了连给他们租个单人间公寓都舍不得的皮埃斯为什么每个月哪怕克扣朗姆洛的保险金，也要发给这家伙双倍工资。

5.

“我得想办法跟他说上话，一会儿就行。”史蒂夫捏着金黄的薯角，“请你帮个忙。”

“没问题，吾友。吾热爱纽约豪迈奔放之民风。”

“谢谢。”史蒂夫如释重负地松了口气，“其实我完全确定，只是在那里问他实在不容易。”

“唔。”

“他一定受过苦，我得知道那只手臂到底怎么回事。”史蒂夫继续说，“巴基不记得我了，像是变了个人。他跟我从小相识，我得把他找回来。”

“唔。”

“等等，”他终于意识到自己没了听众，“索尔？”

“？？？”索尔吃完最后一口汉堡，揉了揉包装纸，“再来两个。”

“——再来两条，”索尔托着一条缀满宝石的束缚带，兴冲冲地举给史蒂夫看，“吾友，吾热爱纽约豪迈奔放之民风。”

他好像完全不记得此行的最终目的，拽着冬兵问这问那，在购物篮里塞了整筐不知所云的东西。虽然史蒂夫根本搞不懂他要那副精铁口枷做什么，但令人欣慰的是，他终于也疲惫到了不需要任何心理准备就能坦然接受这东西使用方法的程度。

当然还是没机会和冬兵说上一句话。

冬兵冷着脸，从架子上拿下商品，棒读说明书，然后把东西卷好，重新塞回包装盒。索尔对所有货架上的东西都保有孩童般的兴趣，尽管他高大健壮犹如北欧神祇。

冬兵由衷地、同情地看了一眼罗杰斯。

6.

职业道德和道德居然有时也会冲突。冬兵坐在柜台里，衷心希望那个看起来像是根本不会阅读的傻大个能在使用道具之前把说明书都好好看过一遍。

“所以他是同性恋？”罗林斯抱着一箱贞操带匆匆走过，“你怎么不早说，上次我还卖了他一根女用按摩棒。”

冬兵使劲皱起眉，罗林斯的声音又接着从货架后传出：“不过话说回来，如果他一直不出现，我们是不是最好报个警……”

“一根女用按摩棒！”索尔翻出新玩具攥在手里，大声欢呼，“我爱纽约！”

他不知道自己为什么要把这袋烫手山芋似的东西带给索尔，还是在工作时间。史蒂夫脸色古怪地坐在会议桌边，肩头低垂，像是快被什么东西压垮了似的，直到托尼把门推开。

“哇哦。”钢铁侠扫过桌上横着的、各种该打上马赛克的小玩意，眨了眨眼睛，“你们在开什么淫秽糟糕的派对，伙计们，而且居然还带着罗杰斯？”

史蒂夫疲乏地看了他一眼，连给自己撇清干系的力气都不剩。娜塔莎忍住笑意，出面帮他解围：“巴恩斯在情趣用品店工作。”她走过来，拎起桌上的袋子，给斯塔克看九头蛇在“Hail Hydra”旁边画的巨型老二，“队长为了接近他，半条命都快没了。”

“我作证。”克林特举起手，“队长没让索尔拆但是索尔剥起东西来简直像个野人。”

布鲁斯·班纳博士正直地移开目光，就像看不到也听不出任何不恰时宜的东西。托尼站在那儿愣了愣：“所以这是真的？——我是说，我还以为巴基只是个想像人物，就像我上学那会儿总以为自己有个朋友叫贾维斯……”

所有人低头看手机，贾维斯的信息框直接从工作线路里弹出，他发了个表情图。

妈的智障。

7.

复仇者联盟出动了。

上天入地无所不能的复联英雄们花了整整一个星期研究冬兵的行踪。

“你不能永远在一家情趣店里跟他支支吾吾。”娜塔莎斩钉截铁地制定计划，“世界这么大，你可以在任何地方跟他巧遇，事情就这么简单。”

所以他们在接近烤炉温度、日光暴晒下的马路口不恰时宜地巧遇了，史蒂夫几乎以为冬兵不会因为他的喊话停下来。

谢天谢地，冬兵先是仔细地看了他的脸，视线又下移到脖颈，接着是衬衣扣子未扣紧露出的小片皮肤。他看上去还想再继续往下走，但终于松了一口气似地抬起眼睛，对史蒂夫说：“你三天没来。”

“真没想到能在这儿碰见，”史蒂夫汗流浃背，深情款款地背娜塔莎写好的台词，“等等……什么？”

“罗林斯打算报警了。”冬兵说，“你男友买得太多，他怕你死掉。”

“……”史蒂夫愣成一座石雕，“什么？？”

克林特和托尼在咖啡店里狂敲玻璃。史蒂夫生锈的脑筋过载运转，终于明白过来这是怎么回事。他窘得脸红了，哭笑不得地辩解：“我没有男友！”万幸正常环境下罗杰斯还能想方设法组织语言，“索尔不是我的男友，老天，他只是个同事——而且我也不知道他要那些东西干嘛……听着，这中间绝对有什么误会。”

“你是同性恋？”冬兵问。

“？？？？”

“哦。”冬兵看上去像是又松了一口气。

8.

“他叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

冬兵睡在沙发上，冷不丁地说。

“什么，”朗姆洛昏昏欲睡，“啥，那个同性恋？”

“我认得他。”冬兵喃喃地，有点痛苦地说。

这听起来有点大事不好了，交叉骨想。但他又不是皮埃斯，用不着担心店员们因为陷入愚蠢的爱情而变得中饱私囊——所以朗姆洛推开了凑到床边的脑袋，不耐烦地叫冬兵赶紧滚蛋。

“让我们来看看。”托尼推开凑到他身边的克林特，清清嗓子，开始念手上的卡片，“Winter Soldier，九头蛇情趣用品店店员。‘砍掉一个头，长出两个取而代之。’”

他顿了顿，忽然抬起头：“是我的错觉吗，还是这话真有点糟糕？”

“你的错觉。”娜塔莎催促，“接着读。”

“地址……这么偏的地方你是怎么找到的。联系电话，棒极了，看上去像个私人号码。”

克林特和索尔快活地击了个掌，索尔手上都是油。

“瞧，你现在只要随便找个理由约他出来就行了。”娜塔莎夺过名片，递给罗杰斯。

“好的。”史蒂夫翻过来看了看名片正面的八爪鱼图案，“但他说不定会拒绝……”

索尔：“他不会，吾友。”

收到娜塔莎的眼神追问，雷神羞涩地蹭了蹭油腻的手，耳尖红红，从兜里掏出个跳蛋。

“这东西质量太差。”索尔理直气壮得有点心虚，“他们在发票上说了会提供维修。”

9.

“我知道这有点奇怪，”史蒂夫不好意思地说，“但是饶了我吧，无意冒犯，你们的店简直让我腿打软。”

冬兵坐下来给自己点了杯拿铁。他换了件柔软的连帽衫代替情趣店的章鱼制服，好奇地追着服务员的背影走了会神：“跳蛋？”

“在这儿。”史蒂夫掏出裹得严严实实、像个定时炸弹的小包裹，看到冬兵提起工具箱，连忙阻止，“喔喔喔——你不会想要在这里修的，拜托。”

“为什么，”冬兵皱起眉，“很快。”

“因为我还考虑着修好之后再跟你见一面呢。”史蒂夫笑着说，“而且说不准下回我就能鼓起勇气，问问你的名字，证实一下自己的猜想——这可不太容易，我得演练很久的，拜托了。”

“我不记得，”冬兵诚实地回答，“名字。不过我记得你的。”

史蒂夫的眼神变得柔软，冬兵发现他同样记得这些。罗杰斯低头搅了搅咖啡：“巴基。巴基·巴恩斯，有印象吗？我们是从小一起长大的朋友。”

“朋友？”冬兵不管问什么都惊人的单刀直入。

他发现史蒂夫的脸颊又和第一次推门进店的时候一样红了。

史蒂夫磕磕绊绊、吞吞吐吐地坦白：“不止朋友。”

10.

索尔的玩具隔三差五就坏一次，偶尔带着熊猫眼上班，时不时也捂着腰来，给史蒂夫提供充足的理由去见他的朋友。

雷神两肋插刀，每条理由都惨烈得让人身临其境。九头蛇店员中从此流传起纽约情趣界豪迈奔放的都市传说——看上去一本正经、根正苗红的金发甜心，私底下居然是个夜夜笙歌的同性恋。

朗姆洛和罗林斯咋舌看戏，一致认为冬兵每次上门服务都是羊入虎口。皮埃斯更加疑神疑鬼，货源质量让人犯难不提，他还是头一回见冬兵对客人随叫随到，即使没有见鬼的发票约束他提供服务。

甚至其中一次，他看见冬兵走出店门，忽然左拐两分钟从便利店里买了盒双保险的保险套。百分百的鬼使神差，考虑到他还是个可怜的失忆症患者。

 

——但朗姆洛总有一点说对了，史蒂夫·罗杰斯这家伙确实是个不折不扣、道貌岸然的混蛋。


End file.
